villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Attila, Evita
During the events of The Foxbusters, King Voracious employs several foxes to attack Foxearth Farm and abduct the resident animals for nourishment. The most recurring are within a trio of foxes named Attila, Evita, and Todd. They serve as the main antagonists after Voracious, often working to undermine and take out the Foxbusters. Attila Missing one eye, but being almost as vicious as Voracious, Attila often serves as Voracious' second-in-command. A notable example occurs in "Going Underground", where he oversees and partakes in the abduction of several rabbits and their families to forcefully dig a tunnel beneath Foxearth Farm. However, Attila can also be rather short-tempered, which was exploited in "Where Ego's Dare", when the captured Foxbusters played upon their egos over whom was the "better fox". Evita Like her brother Attila, Evita often demonstrates a tendency to act as vicious as Voracious. However, this often comes up in her own quarrels with Attila, if not also with Todd. She is just as short-tempered, and can also have her ego exploited, much in the same manner as Attila. She also appears to be the most sadistic of the three, having once dangled a helpless mouse before her mate, Vlad, while having a casual discussion about having children. Todd Having an appropriately goofy appearance, Todd is an interesting case, in that, unlike Attila and Evita, he holds no ill will against the Foxbusters. However, he still often goes along with their schemes out of a loyalty to the group and due to considering them as friends. Being rather dim, though, he causes them frustration, and frequently screws up their plots (such as misunderstanding Evita's comment of "Left, right?" and misfiring a catapult). Nevertheless, Todd does have a sympathetic side, which is especially seen in the episode, "Winging It". In said episode, Todd is snagged by a loose hang-glider and unwittingly knocks Ransome and Sims out of the sky, making him a hero among the foxes. However, this attention puts too much pressure on him, and it almost results in Voracious murdering him out of paranoia. He also manages to connect with Jeffries of the Foxbusters over their shared fondness for flying, showing a moment where he, admittedly an anti-villain, can work decently alongside the protagonists in some manner. In the Series Primarily, the three act as scouts and offensive tacticians in the series. "Winging It" begins with Attila and Evita directing a catapult to take out the Foxbusters as they fly out. Of course, as aforementioned, Todd's misunderstanding leads to a misfire. "Hen Night" also reflects their scout status, with Todd being stopped by (rather obvious) decoys the Foxbusters left in their place. Attila and Evita chew out Todd, and are scared and knocked down when two of the decoys drop. "In the Beak-ginning" shows that they have been serving Voracious since they were kits, kidnapping several of the chickens (and unwittingly also abducting and releasing the farmer) during their first attack on the farm. Of course, this does not save them from being afflicted by their employer in one way or another. In addition to Todd nearly getting murdered by a jealous, paranoid Voracious, they also were bitten (and in Todd's case, royally beaten up) by Voracious son, Genghis, after he dumped him in Attila's care and they passed the kit onto each other. One of their notable acts as a team follows the plot set up by Rotter the Otter in "The Trojan Chicken", in an attempt to trade the lives of the Foxearth chickens for his own. Disguised as a giant chicken mascot, the trio attempt to sneak onto the farm and assault chickens through various tactics. They alternate between several tactics using the chicken costume and outright trying to kill Rotter out of anger when the stages fail. Rotter manages to persuade them to continue the plot, tipping off the Foxbusters in exchange for eggs. Eventually, the trio and the Foxbusters team up to take out Rotter themselves. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Teams Category:Anti-Villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Predator Category:Partners in Crime Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent